Pokemon Arcoiris
by Shigeru Kun
Summary: Una historia de amistad, Pokemon, violencia, drama y humor: Maron, una chica de 13 años, inicia su aventura como competidora de la Liga Nacional de Kanto, en un intento de escapar de la custodia de su temido abuelo y de la realidad que la persigue.


**Capitulo 1.**

Maron caminaba sola por el campo de la ruta 1, en dirección sur, hacia Pueblo Paleta. Presentía que este día iba a ser especial de alguna manera, excluyendo el hecho de se trataba nada más y nada menos que el día de su cumpleaños número 13, y nadie en la casa de su abuelo se lo había recordado.

Era temprano en la mañana y hacía frio, en la noche anterior había llovido y todavía se veían gotas en las plantas; el camino de lastre se veía iluminado por una clara luz y a sus lados se levantaba una espesa vegetación que cubría amplias planicies, donde con claridad uno que otro movimiento entre los pastizales indicaba la presencia de algún Pokemon mañanero, que por lo general eran tímidos dado a su bajo nivel y experiencia en la vida.

Maron, con la escusa de dejar Ciudad Verde y la agobiante vida que llevaba como nieta de su estricto abuelo, había visto la oportunidad perfecta de cambiar de aires cuando vio anunciar el Torneo Oficial de la Liga Pokemon en un volante en su escuela. Luego de haberse inscrito a escondidas, había recibido una carta la cual le comunicaba que el día 10 de Junio tendría una cita en el laboratorio Pokemon de Pueblo Paleta para recibir a un Pokemon, el cual como regla, era entregado a todos los nuevos entrenadores oficiales. Ese día casualmente era hoy.

A pesar de sentirse nerviosa, y de repasar insegura varias veces en su cabeza la lista de objetos que había traído consigo, pudo disfrutar por un momento de la libertad que comenzaba a sentir dentro de sí, y dicha sensación la animó a sonreír y a apresurar el ritmo.

Al cabo de un par horas, pudo ver a lo lejos una cerca blanca que rodeaba pequeñas casas de madera, pintadas con colores alegres y variados. Un arco con un letrero viejo exhibía el nombre del lugar: Pueblo Paleta. La chica cruzó por el arco de madera y paseo un poco por el pueblito, fue a dar con un gran edificio blanco que resaltaba por el resto de estructuras, principalmente por su considerable tamaño.

Una vez al frente, leyó de un pequeño rotulo a un lado: Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. –Es aquí- Supo. Luego, tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió. Esperó un poco y tocó otra vez, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Maron arqueó una ceja y se rascó la barbilla. Comenzó primero preocuparse y luego sintió un hondo vacio en su estomago, muy comunes en ella. ¿Habría sido correcto venir hacía aquí? comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro sin saber qué hacer. ¿Se les habrá olvidado a los encargados que hoy era el día de entregar a los Pokemon? ¿Habrá sucedido algo? ¡Esto me va a complicar todos mis planes! Comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando de repente, una voz desconocida la trajo a la realidad.

-¡Hola! ¿Has venido por tu primer Pokemon?-

Maron, emocionada, lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta, pero para su decepción, esta seguía igual de cerrada. Luego dirigió sus ojos al cielo, suponiendo que la voz que recién había escuchado se trataba de la de un ente espiritual.

-Abajo -_-* - Refunfuñó la voz. La chica obedeció, y sorprendiéndose, descubrió a un menudo chico rubio al igual que ella, aunque parecía menor en cuanto a edad. Vestía un extraño atuendo. ¿Acaso se trataba de un saco de vestir? ¿Desde cuándo se le es permitido vestir a un niño de esa manera? Pensó Maron.

-Eh… Hola, sí… Pero parece que no hay nadie aquí.- Contestó. –Mm… ¿Vos también venís por uno?

-¡Estás en lo correcto! ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?-

-(No recuerdo haberlo hecho… o_o) Eh… Me llamo Maron. ¿Vos?

- Fringas Goldenmayer. Y soy millonario.- Respondió el chico, lleno de orgullo.

-(Y eso otro no lo pregunte u_u) eh… ¡qué bien por vos! Yo estoy re pobre la verdad jaja… – Sin saber que decir y sintiéndose incomoda apartó la mirada y tocó por tercera vez la puerta del laboratorio. –Parece que no hay nadie, ¿te dije verdad? jeje. Mira, toco y toco nadieee…

Miraba a Fringas mientras lanzaba su puño contra la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró con una puerta mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. Su llamado, se había convertido en un fulminante derechazo en el estomago de un hombre canoso, que había abierto la puerta de repente.

-¡Auuuuggghhh!- Aulló el hombre en un suspiro de dolor, dejándose caer de bruces al suelo.

-¡Mierda Maron! ¡Lo has matado!- Gritó Fringas frenético.

Maron, confundida y alterada por la pena, hizo lo posible por ayudar a levantarse al hombre, esto sin dejar de repetir la palabra "gomen" (perdón) una y otra vez.

Cuando el hombre se hubo recuperado y erguido, reveló su rostro.

-Mierda chamaca, me has sacado el aire y me has hecho tirar el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano. No sé que es peor… ¡Y eso que hoy es un día estresante para mí! – Dijo seriamente el hombre sacudiéndose la gabacha grisácea.

-¡Usted es el profesor Oak!- Descubrió Maron sorprendida, sus ojos violetas se iluminaron de admiración. – ¡Es un honor conocerlo! ¡He leído muchos libros suyos! Lamento mucho haberlo golpeado así, soy flaca pero fuerte.

-No se preocupe, mis abdominales parecen los de un Machoke cubiertos por un Metal Coat. ¬v¬

- o_o ¿

- o_o ¿

- Como sea, yo me disculpo por no abrir de inmediato, me estaba terminando de tomar un café. Eh, sí, ese soy yo, Oak ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

-Me llamo Maron.

-Yo Fringas Goldenmeyer, soy millonario.- Anunció el elegante niño.

- _U…Ya veo, una chica que parece un Hitmonchan y un niño excéntrico y millonario, claro, claro… Eh bueno, supongo que ambos vinieron a recibir su primer Pokemon, es de suponer. ¿No es así? – Ambos chicos asintieron. El profesor sacó una lista de su bolsillo, se puso unas pequeñas gafas y leyó…-Fringas, Fringas, Fringas… listó, aquí estás. Maron, Maron, Maron… no te veo… Ah no sí, acá estás. Maron. Bueno, pasen adelante. Este es mi humilde laboratorio.

Los dos chicos entraron en aquel lugar. Lo primero que notaron fue un leve olor a tabaco y a café recién, y la impresiónate y ridicula cantidad de libros que había, pilas y pilas que llegaban hasta el techo. Había también un par de amplios armarios celestes donde se exponían decenas de Pokebolas.

Oak los guió en silencio al fondo de la estancia, donde una vez ahí los muchachos descubrieron en una amplia mesa cuatro cajitas blancas; enfrente de cada una de ellas se encontraba escrita una pequeña ficha técnica de los Pokemon que cada una contenía.

-La nueva modalidad que se está implementando en la liga, es darle a los entrenadores 3 Pokemon básicos en PokePacks y que de ahí vayan formando una estrategia desde que inician la competencia. El primer PokePack es el Balanceado, lidera Bulbasaur, junto con Togepi y Mareep, un equipo de Pokemon bulky y fáciles de entrenar. La segunda PokePack consta de bichos más difíciles de entrenar, dado que suben lento de nivel y no son muy fuertes en sus primeros niveles evolutivos, pero a niveles superiores darán muchos problemas a sus oponentes: lidera Torchic y lo acompañan Larvitar e Eevee. La tercera PokePack es la Maniac, ideal para los fanáticos de Pokemon, contiene a Charmander y a Pikachu y a un PokeHuevo al azar. La cuarta PokePack es una versión beta de un Rain Dance Team, consta de Totodile, Poliwag y Lotoad, todos breedeados para que tengan la habilidad del Baile de la Lluvia, un ataque que si se usa correctamente es destructivo en los Pokemon de agua.

Maron estaba maravillada con aquellos equipos de Pokemon, conocía a cada uno, gracias a los libros y a documentales en la tele de Bulbapedia.

-Bien, elijan con cuidado… Cada PokePack es generada aleatoriamente lo que quiere decir que son casi que únicas, muy difícil habrá algún entrenador con una base igual. Según las reglas, cada entrenador podrá elegir primero dependiendo de la hora de llegada de cada uno. Así que Maron, vos sos la primera.- Anunció el Profesor.

Maron clavó sus brillantes ojos violetas en las cajas, y luego de un silencio no muy prolongado, señaló una de las cinco con el dedo índice tembloroso.

-Bien, que así sea. –El profesor levantó el dispositivo con la mano, y se lo dio a la chica. -Fringas, ¿vos?-

-¡Genial, Maron no eligió la PokePack que quería! ¡Yo escojo a este!- Dijo el chico, señalando una de las restantes.

-Muy bien, ambas han sido buenas elecciones. Espero que sus Pokemon crezcan fuertes, e igual ustedes. Ahora, les haré entrega de un Pokedex a cada uno; ya vienen instaladas con la tarjeta de su ficha técnica, que los certifica como entrenadores oficiales. Supongo que eso es todo. No me queda más que felicitarlos y desearles el mejor de los viajes. Y recuerden: el mundo de afuera es más peligroso que en los videojuegos, así que tengan cuidado.-

(Maron recordó con cierta nostalgia los viejos emuladores que había dejado en la casa de su abuelo)

Luego de haber concluir con sus primero tramites como entrenadora Pokemon, Maron dijo adiós a Pueblo Paleta, al Profesor Oak y a su extraño nuevo rival, Fringas. Emprendió de vuelta marcha al norte, hacia Ciudad Verde. Tenía ganas de escribirle a Kentaro y contarle sobre sus nuevas noticias, pero temía que si se quedaba mucho tiempo en Ciudad Verde y sus alrededores, su abuelo la terminaría encontrando y evitaría que realizase su viaje por Kanto como entrenadora. Sabía que él jamás se lo permitiría… es más, considerando el carácter de su abuelo… quién sabe qué haría con sus nuevos Pokemon si se enterase. Se estremeció con solo pensarlo.

El camino duro un poco más de lo que había estimado, estaba cansada de tanto caminar, pero sabía que por lo menos hoy no podía darse el lujo de mantener un ritmo lento. Cuando se topó con su ciudad natal de frente, comenzó a llover… como si se tratara del destino jugándole una pequeña ayuda. Así será más difícil que me noten en la calle Aprovechó la estación para taparse la cabeza con una capa, escondiendo un poco su cara. Caminó cabizbaja mientras se adentraba como una sombra verde por la calzada del mismo color, de la ciudad con el mismo nombre.

Primero hizo una parada en el PokeMarket, donde compro Pokebolas a montón y varias pociones hasta gastar gran parte de su dinero. Luego, partió en dirección al Centro Pokemon, que estaba ubicado en el corazón de la Ciudad. Su objetivo era mandarle un rápido _mail _a Ken, para contarle brevemente sobre la adquisición de su primer Pokemon, estaba tan emocionado por hacerlo que no podía esperar. También quería ponerlo al tanto de sus futuros movimientos.

Atravesó las calles con gran destreza ya que conocía los mejores atajos de la ciudad. En cuanto a la lluvia, esta parecía volverse cada vez más fuerte poco a poco, y esto la llenaba de esperanzas, ya que sabía que de esa manera sería más fácil completar su misión, ya que seguramente nadie la querría buscar afuera.

Cuando se encontró con el Centro Pokemon de frente, descubrió para su sorpresa a Tatewaki y a su Raticate tuerto, ambos de pie frente a la puerta principal. Sintió el mismo vacio en el estomago que había sentido en la mañana.

¡Obviamente me iban a buscar aquí, estúpida Maron, estúpida! Se decía mientras huía nerviosamente a paso acelerado.

Tatewaki era uno de los tantos subordinados de su abuelo. Era también uno de los matones más crueles y detestables que Maron conocía en persona. Pero todo bien, con suerte y no la había visto. Gracias lluvia Pensó una vez más.

Pero esa tranquilidad le duró poco tiempo, ya que cuando pensó que se encontraba a salvo de nuevo, fue sorprendida cuando de pronto sintió un brutal mordisco atorándose en su pierna izquierda, el cual la hizo caer y gritar de dolor.

-Te he encontrado por fin, mocosa. – Escuchó a sus espaldas una voz rasposa. Tatewaki la miraba divertido. –No subestimes el olfato de mi rata. ¿Sabes todo el tiempo que he desperdiciado hoy buscando ese feo culo tuyo?- Escupió.- Mi tiempo es oro chiquilla, oro, y ahora me lo debes. Raticate, suéltala.-

El enorme roedor liberó a Maron, la cual se comenzó a retorcer de dolor y a regar sangre por la calzada, que se fusionaba con las gotas de lluvia y se resbalaban por la calle pintada de verde.

-¿Qué es eso que veo ahí, acaso mis ojos me engañan?- Señaló Tatewaki. Se trataba del Pokedex rojo que le había entregado Oak. Se había salido de su bolsillo en la caída –Vaya, vaya. Pero si es un Pokedex; eso quiere decir que la pequeña Maron se ha convertido oficialmente en una entrenadora. Buajaja, no sabes lo divertido que se me hace tal estupidez.

Maron, desafiante pero impotente, le lanzó una mirada cargada de ira.

-Vamos, ¿por qué no liberas a tu Pokemon para poder verlo? Anda, libéralo.- Retó Tatewaki en tono burlista.

La chica se limitó a permanecer en silencio, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Conociendo la crueldad de Tatewaki, debutar a uno de sus Pokemon sería una pésima idea… Se preocupo por contener el dolor y de idear una forma para salvarse de esta.

-¿Entonces no vas a oponer resistencia? Si lo pones de ese modo entonces te llevaré donde tu abuelo de una maldita vez.- Rio el hombre. –Anda, ponte de pie.- Justo cuando Tatewaki dio un paso en dirección a Maron fue interceptado por un par de lianas verdes que se enrollaron alrededor de sus pies, inmovilizándolo. -¿Qué diablos?-

La figura de un chiquillo rubio y pecoso, vestido de saco, junto con un diminuto Bulbasaur, aparecían en escena en un acto heroico… ¿o estúpido?

-¿¡Fringas!? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Huye, este hombre es muy peligroso!- Advirtió Maron incrédula.

-¿¡Quién es este pendejo!?- Ladró Tatewaki. -No te metas en lo que no te importa chiquillo. Tu inútil Pokemon no me está haciendo ni cosquillas con esas lianas, y puede que si sigue jodiendome la vida se me antoje a cortárselas a machetazos… ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Soy Fringas Goldenmayer… Y soy millonario!- Rugió extasiado el niño. La adrenalina recorría su pequeño cuerpo, la sangre le palpitaba de pies a cabeza, tiñendo su piel de rojo y dilatando sus pupilas. El Bulbasaur rugió también y ejerciendo toda su fuerza posible, fue capaz de traerse al suelo a Tatewaki, el cual se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Maldito entrometido!- Rugió Tatewaki colérico. – ¡Rata, despedaza a ese Bulbasaur!

Su Raticate avanzó velozmente como un rayo café, en dirección al Pokemon planta. Clavó sus dientes en la frente de este y lo comenzó a sacudir de un lado a otro violentamente. Bulbasaur comenzó a gritar histérico del dolor, hasta que después de varias sacudidas simplemente dejó de moverse.

Toda la energía que parecía almacenar Fringas pareció disiparse por completo al ser víctima de tan brutal escena:

-¡Bulbasaur! ¡Déjalo ir por favor!- Chilló el niño rompiendo su voz al final.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una nueva intromisión dio a lugar: lo que pareció ser un boomerang blanco, golpeó sorpresivamente las costillas del Raticate, el cual, luego de lanzar un gruñido de dolor, dejó ir al Bulbasaur el cual cayó rodando de forma inerte.

Maron y Tatewaki buscaron con la vista al nuevo intruso, pero no consiguieron dar con él, tampoco lo consiguió el Raticate con su único ojo (el otro lo tenía cerrado dado a una gruesa cicatriz). Pero luego de husmear con atención el aire, la rata descubrió en uno de los tejados la figura de un Pokemon de piel café y mediana estatura, que llevaba como casco un cráneo de hueso puro, con un par de agujeros para los ojos; amarrado en el casco de hueso tenía una cinta amarilla que decía: "MUSCLE". Se trataba de un Marowak de mirada solemne.

-u_uU ¿Garashi?- Descubrió Maron sorprendida.

El Marowak dio un salto y cayó en medio del campo de batalla. Interceptó el boomerang que volvía y lo levantó en pose de súper héroe, revelando así la verdadera forma del arma: se trataba de un ancho y largo hueso.

La rata emitió un chillido desafiante, y le enseñó los dientes manchados de sangre como respuesta.

-… Garashi, has venido por mí después de todo. T-T… Maron comenzó a sollozar conmovida. El Pokemon le devolvió una mirada tranquiladora.

Seguido de esto, se lanzó sobre Raticate utilizando su hueso como una esgrima: lanzando tasos horizontales los cuales el ágil rodear comenzó a esquivar.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿ESE Marowak?- Suspiró sorprendido Tatewaki. –Vamos rata, sigue esquivando esos ataques, cuando puedas lánzale una mordida en las piernas.-

El Raticate, obediente, esperó el momento adecuado… pero ese momento nunca llegó. En una milésima de segundo, cuando intentó prensar por los pies al Marowak, este lo recibió usando su hueso de ataque como un palo de golf, rompiéndole en pedazos los dientes y lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, totalmente derrotado.

Tatewaki se quedó boquiabierto, y sin decir ni una palabra guardó en la Pokebola al Raticate y huyó corriendo bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte.

Maron, consiguió ponerse de pie con ayuda de Garashi, el Marowak, y caminó hacía Fringas, el cual había arriesgado más que su propio pellejo para salvarla.

-Fringas… me has salvado. No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco. A vos y a tu Pokemon…- Hizo una reverencia prolongada. –Ambos son muy valientes.

El chico había conseguido guardar en la Pokebola al Bulbasaur tan pronto y como el Marowak había hecho su aparición. Ahora simplemente la miraba en silencio, de cerca para poder ver la figura minimizada del Pokemon Planta que reposaba adentro. Maron notó que el rostro del infante estaba perturbado.

-Gracias Maron… - Respondió Fringas al cabo de unos segundos, con la voz quebrada.

-¿Estás… Llorando?- Preguntó ella insegura.

-No, no… Es la lluvia nada más. – Dijo Fringas en voz baja, limpiándose con la manga del saco. – Es que… es que… El profesor Oak tenía razón: "el mundo de afuera es más peligroso que en los videojuegos"-


End file.
